Crushes Happen
by DXSfan
Summary: Sequel to Miracles Happen. The twins are 16 and ready to try out new things. The new thing that is every dad's nightmare is dating. Usami Chiyoko is dating someone who is not right for her and Katsuro is sorting out his feeling for someone he knew. RnR
1. secret relationship

Crushes Happen

summary: Sequel to Miracles Happen. Akihiko and Misaki's twins are teenagers and are going to try new things. Chiyoko and Katsuro wanted to start dating other people, but there's one problem. Their Dad.

OoOoOo

Misaki finished cooking breakfast and started setting the table. He placed the dishes on the table and looked at the clock, counting backwards in his head.

He murmured, "Three... two... one..."

Slam!

Entered the room came a tired Akihiko and a pair of fighting twins. Akihiko lowly grumbled as he were followed by his twins, Katsuro and Chiyoko. Every day, the two fight over many things including him.

Chiyoko debated, "Dad has worked hard to finish his novel and I think it came out great! Even if it took him all night to finish!"

"Oh yeah. Maybe if he done this earlier then he wouldn't be this tired!" Katsuro debated back. "Why do you even read them? You're not old enough to read them!"

"I did because I like yaoi. It's so interesting to see guys crawling all over each other." Chiyoko defended, her eyes showing stars.

Katsuro cringed at this. "Chiyoko, you're kinda freaking me out right now."

Chiyoko responded, "Yeah, so what? At least I didn't freak out the first time I read a BL novel", running her finger through her platinum blond hair.

Chiyoko looks like her mother, only with her father's platinum blond hair that goes down to her waist. She has her mother's green eyes, heart shaped face, and a thin figure. Unlike her mother, she has slightly wider hips. She's wearing a green turlteneck shirt, black skirt, gray leggings, and a pair of black ballet flats. Katsuro, on the other hand, looks very much like his father except for his mother's brown hair. He has his father's lavender eyes, facial features, and stature. He is wearing beige pants, a light red button-down shirt, a pair of brown dress shoes, and a sweater-vest that has a teddy bear on the front.

Katsuro said," Hey, I was ten. I'm over it! I didn't know his books were about he and Mom doing the... thing. I'll have to admit, I was stupid enough to go through his book shelf without asking."

"Yeah, well at least it's not like the incident that happened when we were five." Chiyoko replied. "But he wrote his novels based off personal experience. It's like telling a story of how our parents meet and end up together. Not that any of that happened, but still. Not to mention-"

Katsuro cut in. "Ah lalalalala I don't want to hear it."

"I wasn't going to say perverted stuff. That's gross! Geez, you have a dirty mind." Chiyoko debated.

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"Not"

"So!"

"So not!"

"Okay, you two, enough arguing! Just sit down and eat. You gotta leave for school in about an hour." Misaki chimed in.

Chiyoko and Katsuro both sighed and said in unison, "Fine."

The two sat down, giving each other glares. Once the family started eating, the twins started to go at it again. Katsuro started," I bet you couldn't find a date."

"Oh shut up, Katsuro!" Chiyoko snapped. "I bet you couldn't find a date either. I'll make sure I get one first. After all, I'm the oldest."

Misaki demanded," Chiyoko, that's enough! Now both of you, just eat!"

The twins didn't listen and continued argueing.

Chiyoko said," You're a pervert, just admit it!"

"I told you before, I'm not a pervert!" Katsuro replied. "I'm not like dad."

Chiyoko smirked. "Oh really? Then why do I see you checking out people when they're not looking? Or why does everyone call you the 'Mini-Akihiko?'"

"That's because I look like dad. That's why! No I don't check out people, I just observe them."

"Sure..."

"I didn't ask for your opinion."

"Who said you have to?"

Akihiko slammed his hands down on the table, yelling," THAT'S ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU ARE ALREADY RUINING A GOOD MORNING! I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU TWO CAN'T AGREE ON ONE THING. BUT IF YOU'RE GOING TO ARGUE AGAINST EACH OTHER, THEN YOU TAKE IT OUTSIDE! ANY QUESTIONS? GOOD!"

Chiyoko and Katsuro were taken back by their father's outburst. Misaki is sitting there, looking shocked by this. This is the first time the twins ever saw him snap like that. Akihiko took in a deep breath and calmed down.

"I'll be my office." With that, he stood up from his chair and left the kitchen. Akihiko hated this part in the morning. When the twins fight, he would either listen to the whole thing or leave the room. Back when they were kids, Akihiko never had a problem with them fighting all the time. But when they became teenagers, the fighting gets worse. Akihiko keeps getting headaches everytime the two fight, and he had to go outside to stay away from all the noise. He feels bad for making Misaki handle the two. There are times when he would have to step in and stop it. He is well aware that taking care of teenagers is hard with their moodswings, dramatic problems, and of course... crushes. Akihiko rubbed his temples as he sat down in his office chair.

Misaki gathered all of the dishes, urging the twins," Hurry up, you two, Your friends are going to be here any minute now."

"Alright, Mom." Chiyoko responded, grabbing her bear backpack from the couch. Katsuro grabbed his also and swung it over his shoulder. Then they heard a lock being picked and entered the room came Aikawa.

Aikawa greeted," Morning Usamis."

"Hi Aunt Aikawa." Chiyoko greeted back, hugging her godmother.

Aikawa complimented," Look at you Chiyoko, pretty as usual... like your mother", glancing at Misaki.

Misaki cried," Aikawa, do you have to embarrass me everytime you visit?"

"Why not?" Then Aikawa glanced at Katsuro. "How are you, Katsuro?"

"Fine." Katsuro replied plainly.

Aikawa nodded and smiled. She asked Misaki," Do you know where Usami-san is? He was suppose to turn in his manuscript today."

Misaki answered, "He's in his office. Be careful when being around him, he's not in a very good mood 'cause of the constant bickering from the twins this morning", sternly looking at his children.

Chiyoko had on an innocent look while Katsuro had on a blank one. Then another knock was heard and this time, Chiyoko went to answer it. She opened the door to reveal her two bestest friends, Noriko and Taiki.

Noriko and Taiki were children of Hiroki and Nowaki. Their oldest daughter, Noriko, looks like the female version of Nowaki. She has his blueish-black hair, his blue eyes, his tallness, and his facial structure. She's been told by many people that she looks like her dad and acts like him too. Noriko wears a violet dress, black boots, and a black jacket. Taiki, on the other hand, is opposite of his older sister. He looks like Hiroki except for his blue eyes that he inherited from his dad. He has his mother's hair only shorter (like Shinobu's). He is a year younger than Noriko. He wears a blue sweater and beige pants.

Noriko greeted," Hey Chiyoko", hugging her best friend.

"Hey Noriko", Chiyko greeted back, hugging her.

Their brothers gagged at the sight of their sisters hugging and glanced at each other. Taiki scrunched up his face and turned away to hide the blush. Katsuro shook his head and narrowed his eyes at the boy. The two girl broke away from the hug and Noriko said," Are you ready to go? My dad's going to drop us off today."

"Sure, I'm ready." Chiyoko answered, adjusting the straps of her backpack. She looked over her shoulder at the two people behind her. "Bye Mom! Bye Aunt Aikawa!"

"Bye." They both said in unison.

The platinum blond called," Bye Dad!"

"Bye. Have a good day... and no fooling around with boys, okay?" Akihiko called back from his office.

Chiyoko chuckled. "I won't. Bye."

With that, she left the condo with her friends and brother.

OoOoOo

At school, Chiyoko is at her locker, gathering her books. When she closed it, she saw the face of her friend, Miyagi Kenichi. Kenichi is the son of Miyagi and Shinobu. He had blond hair like his mother's and dark blue eyes like his dad's. He wears formal clothes, which made Chiyoko urge him to start wearing clothes his style. But he has fine taste. He has his mom's facial structure and his dad's physique. He wears his hair in a way his dad wears it, only it's slightly longer.

Kenichi greeted," Hey Chiyoko", with a wink.

"Hey Keni~!" Chiyoko greeted back, calling him by his nickname. "How are you?"

"Fine. How about you?"

"Great. My dad just finished another novel last night."

"Let me guess, he waited til the last minute and pulled an all-nighter!"

"Yep, that's exactly what he did."

Kenichi leaned his head back against the locker, saying," So... did you hear about the dance? I hear it's three months away... just before the last day of school."

"Yeah, what about it?" Chiyoko asked, leaning against the locker on her side, flashing him her cute smile.

Kenichi felt his heart beat when he saw her smile, thinking,' She's so cute... okay, back to focus.'

He asked her," I was wondering... since the dance is three months away... and we don't have dates. I was wondering if you-"

"Hello Chiyoko", a voice called out.

Chiyoko turned her towards the voice and called back," Hey Haku", earning a kiss on the cheek from the boy with brown hair.

Kenichi looked at the boy with a jealous glare. Haku has brown hair, brown eyes, and a gorgeous face. He appears to be about 6 feet tall compared to Chiyoko, who is about 5'4 feet tall.

Haku turned to Kenichi. "Good morning."

Kenichi replied," Good morning", in a grumpy way.

Kenichi gave Chiyoko a kiss goodbye and told her," I'll be off to class. I'll see you later."

With that, he walked off. Chiyoko smiled as she watched the boy disappear into the crowd.

Kenichi asked," Chiyoko, you do realize that the boy is TOO old for you, do you?"

Chiyoko shrugged. "Keni, he's only 21."

"Your dad will kill you if he finds out!" Kenichi warned.

Chiyoko assured him, "No worries, he won't find out. What he doesn't know won't him. Besides, our age difference isn't as worse as your parents."

Kenichi flinched at the thought and replied," Yeah, 17 years. Unlike you, they're careful of who they go out with and know many things about each other. You don't know much of anything about Haku. He's a college student for heaven sakes!"

"So?" The green-eyed girl shrugged.

The blond boy explained, "So? You don't much of anything about him other than his age, his background, and his hobbies."

Chiyoko placed her hands on her friend's shoulders, saying, "Keni, you worry way too much. Don't worry, I'll be alright."

Kenichi shook his head at this. "Okay, but be careful. You have no idea what this guy could do to you."

"I will."

The bell rang and students started walking towards their classrooms.

Chiyoko said," I'll see you in 3rd period, Keni", walking off.

"Yeah, see you later." Kenichi replied.

OoOoOo

...last period...

Katsuro tapped with his pencil repeatingly on his desk, resting his head in his hand as he listened to his math teacher droning on and on about equations. He couldn't help but think about his sister dating a college student.

He thought,' What the hell is she thinking? Dating a college student? This is just wrong. Heck, he's older than her and he's 21. I should've told Dad and Mom about this, but I promised her that I won't. When is Chiyoko ever going to come out and say tell them?'

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a folded piece of paper on his desk. He unfolded the note and read what it says.

'Meet me at the large gym tomorrow at 3:00.'

~Taiki

Katsuro looked up to find Noriko looking back at him, shrugging her shoulders. He sighed at this and threw the note in the garbage can. Then the bell rang and the students rushed out of the classroom. Katsuro gathered his things and left the classroom. Along the way, Noriko ran up to him and grabbed him by the shoulder.

She greeted, "Hey Katsuro. You already know that my brother wanted-"

"Yes, I know. He wants to meet me at the large gym. Yeah, I gte it", Katsuro cut her off.

Noriko looked at him oddly before she said," Actually I was about to ask you if your sister knew what she was doing since she's dating an older guy."

"Tell me about it. Chiyoko thinks she knows what she's doing but she doesn't." Katsuro replied. "I don't trust Haku. I bet that he's one of those guys who look innocent on the outside but a terrible person on the inside."

Noriko nodded. "I agree. My mom said if you don't know the person well, then you'll get hurt."

"He's right. If Chiyoko doesn't know the guy, she'll eventually get hurt from this."

The two headed outside where they saw kids chatting with their friends at tables, boys playing basketball, and girls gossiping. Katsuro listened to the girls giggles as he passes by them, despite the fact that he's Akihiko's son. Along the way, they ran into Taiki, who then joined up with them. They walked over to the gates, ignoring the giggles from girls. There, they saw a brown-haired boy kissing a silver-haired girl.

Katsuro grumbled in disgust," This guy makes me sick."

Noriko just stared at the couple in front of her while Taiki looks at them with a annoyed expression. The two pulled away and looked at the two standing before them. Chiyoko waved at them, greeting," Hi guys. Wow, the day went by very fast today."

"Yeah, that's because you were busy texting your boyfriend ALL day, and it's really annoying." Katsuro complained. "For once, I would like Noriko's mom to throw books at you to make you stop."

"Katsu, I don't think my mom has every reason to throw a book at her. She's not in his class, and he's a college professor." Noriko pointed out. "Besides, Taiki and I both know better not to make our mother angry. Trust me, we know."

Taiki nodded. "True. He's scary when he's pissed."

Chiyoko said," Anyway, Haku and I are going for a walk in the park. Katsu, can you tell mom and dad that I'm at the library."

Katsuro flinched at his nickname and replied," Sure, whatever."

"Great. See you guys later." Chiyoko walked off with Haku, who had his arm wrapped around her waist.

Katsuro glared daggers at the man's back, mumbling, "You better let go of my sister or else you're going to die."

Noriko patted him on the shoulder, saying," Katsu, it's okay. I'm sure she knows what she's doing... I hope."

Taiki asked," So what's the big deal? She's dating a guy."

Katsuro turned his gaze towards the small brunette boy, saying," Not just any guy, a collge guy! She's dating a college guy. The big deal is that Chiyoko is 16 and Haku is 21 so that's a five year gap! Plus, she hasn't told our parents about it yet and told me to keep it a secret. When my dad finds out about this, he is going to kill us."

"Why you?" Noriko asked.

"That's because my mom told me that if I ever caught my sister doing something bad, I will have to rat her out. If I don't, I'll be in more trouble." Katsuro explained.

Noriko responded with a 'oh.'

"Anyway, I got to go. I have homework." Katsuro stated, walking off.

Noriko waved. "I hope you feel better, Katsu."

Katsuro waved back without looking back at her. Taiki stared at him as the boy disappears. He couldn't help but think about the older boy. He's handsome with pretty lavender eyes, lucious brown hair, and a irresistable smile that makes girls faint. Taiki had feelings for the boy ever since they first met. It started out when Taiki was crying at a park.

/flashback... 10 years ago.../

Five year old Taiki sat down under a tree, crying his eyes due to having a cut on his knee. A shadow loomed over and Taiki looked up to find a boy who looks about a year older than him. Taiki blinked away the tears to get a good look at the boy. He has on a brown jacket with a white scarf. Underneath it is a white button-down shirt and black shorts.

The boy knelt down in front of him and asked," Why are you crying, little boy?"

Taiki wiped away his tears, and replied, "I fell... and...I... hurt... my... knee", through his sobbing.

"Let me see." Katsuro examined the wound on the little boy's knee. He stood up from his sitting positon, saying," I'll be right back."

He left the boy alone for a moment and then came back with a band aid. He peeled off the wrappers and placed the band aid on the boy's skinned knee.

He said," There, you're all better."

Taiki stopped crying and looked up at the boy to see that he has on a blank expression. He told the older boy, "Thank you. Who are you?"

Katsuro introduced himself, "Usami Katsuro. I believe we met before. Your name is Kusama Taiki, the younger brother of Noriko."

Taiki nodded. "She's better at everything than me. She thinks she is better than me."

"She doesn't think that."

"Yes, she does." Taiki bursts into tears again. "She can play the piano, read books, do martial arts, everything."

Katsuro couldn't help but feel bad for the boy. There's only one way for him to make the boy stop crying. Taiki immediately stopped crying when he felt something soft and warm on his forehead. That's when he realized that Katsuro is plaing a kiss upon his forehead.

Katsuro pulled away, saying," You stopped."

Taiki put on a confused expression and asked," What was that?"

"A kiss. That's what my dad did to make my mom stop crying, and I just wanted to try it out." Katsuro answered. Then he grab hold of Taiki's hand and dragged him off.

Taiki questioned," Where are we going?"

Katsuro didn't answer and continued dragging him alongside him. He stopped when he saw two girls playing in the sandbox. The two girls looked at them. One has silver hair while the other one has black hair.

Katsuro said," Noriko, I found your brother sitting under a tree."

The black-haired girl, Noriko, stood up and walked over towards the boys. Noriko scolded at her brother, "Taiki, what are you doing wondering off? Mommy specifically said you have to stay by my side at all times if we're going to play with Katsuro and Chiyoko."

Taiki pouted his lip in response and sat down next to Katsuro. He glanced over at the parents, who were sitting on the bench. He could tell that the dad looks very much like Katsuro, except for the silver hair. But the mom appears to look more like Katsuro's sister, only with brown hair and slim looking. Taiki figured that the parents must be Katsuro's just by looking at them. The mom looked at him and smiled. Taiki looked away and watched the children in front of him play.

/End of Flashback/

Taiki will forget the day he first met Katsuro. He understands that he's friends with his sister but he doesn't get why he never saw him. He thought about this throughly and figured that maybe it's because he was always in his room when Katsuro comes over. He often thinks about him and even dreams of him too.

Taiki thought, 'What's wrong with me? I know that Katsuro is never going to return my feelings... and then I'm going to end up like my mother. I knew it's a mistake to give him that note. Everytime I'm near him, my heart pounds and my cheeks turn red. What am I going to say when I meet him tomorrow at the large gym?'

OoOoOo

Here you are! The sequel! What do you think of it so far? Notice any traits the offsprings of Romantica, Egoist, and Terrorist show? Maybe? Maybe not? Next chapter, Akihiko finds out that his daughter is dating a college student. What is Chiyoko going to do when she finds out that her father sees her with an older guy? 


	2. Busted

Crushes Happen

Chapter two

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica and it's characters. But I do own the children of Romantica, egoist, and terrorist.

OoOoOo

Akihiko and Misaki were walking in the park, watching the leaves fall from the trees, feeling the autumn air blowing. Misaki had his arm wrapped around his husband's, who is looking at him as they were walking. They saw people sitting on benches, children playing, and dogs running around. This day just seems perfect for the two.

Misaki commented," Isn't the day just beautiful? I wish we could have days like this. I'm happy to that you took the day off from work today just so you could spend the day with me."

Akihiko responded," Anything for you, Misaki. It would be nice to spend quality time with someone I love, without the kids screamming at each other."

Misaki chuckled at his response, agreeing with him. "True. You know, the fighting has never been a problem when they were little kids. But now that they're teenagers, the fighting gets worse."

"Yes, with their teenage hormones, moodswings, and dramatic problems." Akihiko stated, looking forward. "I'm definitely looking forward to them going to college."

"You're not going to kick them out, are you?"

"No, I won't. I'm thinking that when they go to college, they'll become mature adults."

Misaki smiled. "Ahh I see."

As they continued walking, they saw a brunette boy kissing a silver-haired girl underneath a tree that is only 20 feet away. The girl gently pressed her hands against his shoulder, making it look as though she's pushing him away. Akihiko stared at the couple and said," Just look at that boy kissing that girl. She looks so young. I would certainly feel bad if she ever got hurt."

Misaki stared at the couple as well and replied, "Yeah, I would too."

Akihiko squinted his eyes a little. "You know, I could've swore that the girl looks so much like Chiyoko. She has the same long hair and wears the same outfit as her."

Misaki squinted his eyes too and then his eyes went wide. "Actually, that is her. Usagi-san, you don't think-"

Akihiko couldn't believe that he just saw his own daughter kissing a tall brunette boy. He pulled his arm out of Misaki's grasp and stormed over towards the couple far away from him. Misaki lunged after him, tugging at his arm, saying," Usagi-san, don't you think we need to think this throughly? It could be possible that he's just a foreign exchange student."

Akihiko disagreed with his husband's statment and told him," I don't think so. It seems that the boy is not going to let her go. He better take his grubby hands off of her or else he'll be getting a beating!"

Misaki tried to get Akihiko to stop but he just kept going. Chiyoko was kissing her boyfriend til she felt a force that pulled the two apart. She looked to find her dad standing between her and Haku, looking at the two with a very angry face.

Her face went pale, thinking,' Oh crap...!'

Chiyoko greeted," Oh... H-hi Dad... funny seeing you here A-are you enjoying your day off? Boy, what nice weather we're having", her voice shaking.

Akihiko glanced over at her and responded, "Young lady, what were you thinking? Kissing a boy like that? You have a lot of explaining to do." Then he turned to Haku. "You! Who do you think you are to take advantage of my daughter like that?"

Haku put on a calm expression and he said," I wasn't taking advantage of her. It was only a kiss."

"Better be." The author glared.

Misaki pulled his husband back, apologizing," I'm really sorry about that. Akihiko tends to be very overprotective of our children."

Haku introduced himself, "So you two must be her parents. My name is Kou Haku. Nice to meet you", bowing down.

Akihiko refused to bow back and continued to glare at him.

Chiyoko felt awkward from the scene. She introduced her boyfriend to her parents, "Haku, this is my father, Akihiko, and my mother, Misaki."

Haku observed the parent, seeing the resemblence Chiyoko has with her parents. He commented," Ahh I see where Chiyoko gets her good looks from. A handsome father and a beautiful... mother...", feeling awkward to refer Misaki as 'mother.'

Chiyoko replied," Aww thank you. Though you had to admit, my mom is pretty."

Misaki released his hold on Akihiko, worried of what he might do. Akihiko grabbed hold of his daughter's wrists, saying," Enough small talk, we're going home!"

With that, he dragged her away from the boy. Misaki followed after them, looking at the boy behind him.

Chiyoko called out to Haku, "I'll call you tonight, okay? Love you."

Haku just stood there and waved.

OoOoOo

As soon as they arrived at the condo, Akihiko released his tight grip on his daughter's wrist and asked her," Chiyoko, what were you thinking?"

"Dad, he's only 21 and in college!" Chiyoko answered, rubbing her sore wrist. "Don't tighten your grip on my wrist, it hurts."

Akihiko took a deep breath and went on a soft approach. He questioned her, "Let me get this straight. You're dating a guy, who is 21 and also a college student. Correct?"

Chiyoko nodded. "That's correct."

Akihiko pinched the bridge of his nose, and asked her," Why didn't you tell us that you're dating a college guy?"

Chiyoko took the time to sort out the reasons to why she didn't tell her parents about her relationship with Haku, but she found none. She simply shrugged and told them," I don't know. I guess I was afraid that you'll hate him."

Akihiko sighed. "Okay. Where and when did you first met him?"

"Two weeks ago at the local library."

"What did you do in the library?" Akihiko asked.

Chiyoko snapped. "Geez Dad, is this really any of your business for what I do in the library? All I did was talk to the guy and then we hit it off. Does that answer your question?"

Akihiko turned away from his daughter, rubbing his temples to soothe away a headache, and headed upstairs towards his bedroom. Misaki went up to his daughter and told her, "He's very upset, Chiyoko. How come you didn't tell us about your relationship with Haku?"

Chiyoko replied, "I was scared that father might reject him since he's known as the 'Boyfriend Killer.' I don't see what the big deal is about me dating an older guy?"

Misaki went to the kitchen and took out some vegetables from the fridge. He was cutting away at the cucumbers as he explained," Dating an older guy is a huge deal to many people. Most people feared that older men dating younger women will either mess with their feelings or worse, do the 'unthinkable.' Your father and I talked about this when you and Katsuro were babies, only four weeks after you two were born. We feared that if you ever went out with an older guy, there will be serious consequences coming your way. You'll never know, Haku might be a alcoholic who is looking for a girl to have 'fun' with."

"But he's not an alcoholic. He never drank any alcoholic in his entire life." Chiyoko defended her boyfriend.

"Yeah, but I'm just saying that we don't want to see you going out with older guys." Misaki replied, still cutting the cucumbers.

Chiyoko crossed her arms over her chest, putting on an unimpressed look. She walked over to her mother and asked him, "Mom, isn't it true that Dad is TEN years older than you?"

Misaki frozed when she asked him that, slamming down the knife. He turned his gaze towards her and quickly changed the subject. "Don't you have any homework to do tonight?"

Chiyoko rolled her eyes at this, knowing that Misaki is only trying to change the subject. But she shook it off and went upstairs.

OoOoOo

At Mitsuhashi University, Hiroki and Akihiko were in the library, talking about what happened yesterday. Akihiko explained to Hiroki that his teenage daughter is dating a college student, who is only 21. Akihiko couldn't help but feel furious at his daughter for dating a guy behind his back. Hiroki is just shocked by this.

Hiroki questioned," So, your daughter is dating a college guy?"

"Yes, she's going out with an older guy." Akihiko answered, running his finger through his silvery locks.

The grumpy brunette kept his composure and continued questioning, "Okay, he's 21, on his third year of college, and is currently dating a high school girl. Since when did that happen?"

Akihiko responded, "She met him two weeks ago at the library. I just don't understand why would a teenage high school girl, like Chiyoko, go out with a college junior?"

"I don't have the answer but I think maybe she prefers mature guys." Hiroki shrugged.

"Maybe. But I still don't want her to see that man. That boy is too old for her. High school girl dating a college boy... that's.. ugh..." Akihiko sighed in disgust.

Hiroki pointed out, "You know, you dated a college student too when you were young."

"Yes, but I'm not in school anymore. Besides, you did that too." Akihiko added with a smirk.

Hiroki pouted at this, admitting, "That's true, we both did."

Entered the office came a proffessor with black hair. Miygai greeted," Hey guys, what's going on?"

Hiroki responded, "We're just talking about dating."

Miygai sat down in a chair and scooted up close to them, saying," Ohh I like talking about our love lives. What's new this time?"

Akihiko explained," I just found out yesterday that my daughter is dating a college boy, who is 21 and a college junior. His name is Kou Haku."

"Is he the guy with brown hair, brown eyes, and wears that Mitsuhashi sweatshirt?" Miyagi asked, pointing to Akihiko, who then nodded. He sighed. "I know him. He's in my literature class. I remember hearing stuff about him from my son, who I have a feeling despises him. Haku seems like a great guy, but I'd never thought he would go out with a high school girl."

Hiroki pointed out, "You know, you went out with a high school student too!"

The black-haired male shrugged. "So what? At least my husband's not four years younger than me. Seriously, you're the wife in that relationship, even though you're older than your husband."

Hiroki glared daggers at him after he said that. Then Akihiko jumped in. "My husband is ten years younger than me."

"Whoa, ten years. That's a hug gap right there." Miyagi replied.

"But your husband is SEVENTEEN years younger than you. Now that's a huge gap." Akihiko insulted. "Ten years plus seven!"

Miyagi placed a mortified look on his face when he heard those words come out of the author's mouth.

Hiroki said," Wow, he got you pretty good." Miyagi hung his head down in shame. "Okay, this is just weird. Earlier we were talking about Chiyoko's boyfriend and now we're sitting here, talking about age difference."

Akihiko admitted," I could hardly imagine how my kids would react if they found out that I'm ten years older than Misaki."

Hiroki jumped in. "My kids knew about the age difference between me and Nowaki, but they don't seem to care. I wonder what they really thought the first time."

Miyagi raised his head up and told them, "Let's face it, we're just a bunch of old men who were cursed to attract younger men."

After he said that, they all hung their heads low.

OoOoOo

At the Usami condo, Misaki is having a friend over and helping him learn how to cook. He told his friend, Shinobu, about yesterday when he and Akihiko found out that Chiyoko is dating a college guy and keeping it a secret behind their backs. Shinobu didn't seem to be affected by this, but he is shocked.

Shinobu asked," So she's dating a college guy, eh?"

Misaki answered," Yes, I just don't understand why she would keep it a secret from us."

The blond man turned on the faucet and rinsed the vegetables in the bowl. He guessed," Maybe she was afraid that you two might overreact and throw her out. My parents did that to me after I told them that I'm going out with Miyagi."

"Akihiko and I would never do such a thing like that. We love our daughter." Misaki stated. "That's too bad about what happened to you."

Shinobu shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I knew it was going to happen. At least I'm grateful enough that Miyagi took me in and helped me find a job as a clerk in a convenient store." He turned off the faucet and took the bowl out of the sink. "Didn't I tell you I was pregnant during that time?"

Misaki nodded. "Yeah, you did. You got kicked out sixteen years ago on July 27th, right?"

"Yep, right after your twins were born. I'll never forget this day. I was only four weeks pregnant when that happened." Shinobu reflected, looking up at the ceiling, thinking about the day when he got kicked out of his home.

Misaki and Shinobu became fast friends ever since they first met. Every now and then, they would come over to each other's houses and talk about their families. They even joke about their husbands' antics. Sometimes, they would take their kids with them when they visit each other. That's how Chiyoko became good friends with Kenichi. Since Miyagi and Kenichi got sick of eating cabbage for dinner every night, they insisted that Shinobu should learn how to cook from Misaki. When Shinobu first started, he almost got the house on fire. Luckily, Misaki is kind enough to forgive him.

Misaki patted his friend's shoulder, saying, "At least you made it through, and you successfully gave birth to a healthy baby boy."

"True, Kenichi turned out okay." Shinobu admitted. "Anyway, back to Chiyoko's boyfriend."

Misaki took the vegetables from Shinobu and and started cutting them, showing him how to carefully cut perfect slices.

He began, "I already talked to Katsuro about it since he promised Chiyoko not to tell anyone about her relationship with Haku. I told him that he ever caught Chiyoko doing something bad, he will have to tell me and Akihiko."

"I can understand that. My father told me the same thing." Shinobu stated.

Misaki stressed," I can't help but stress about Chiyoko dating a college guy."

"Don't stress about it, I doubt that the relationship between them will last long. Soon, they'll find out that they have nothing in common and then break up." Shinobu assured him.

"Yeah, you could be right." The brunette agreed, finishing cutting the vegetables.

Shinobu placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, saying," Of course I'm right. I wouldn't stress about it if I were you. It wouldn't do any good. What I suggest you do now is try to give Haku a chance."

Misaki nodded in agreement and went back to teaching Shinobu how to cook.

OoOoOo

Chiyoko got busted for dating a college guy behind her backs and Akihiko is angry about it. I thought it would be funny if Hiroki, Akihiko, and Miyagi have a conversation about age difference. It's not meant to offend anyone. Trust me, I have grandparents that have a big age difference. Don't ask. Akihiko is just being an overprotective father and just can't stand the idea of his own daughter dating an older guy. I'm sorry if I offend anyone. 


	3. Caring and confusion

Crushes Happen

Chapter three

OoOoOo

Katsuro lied there all curled up in his bed next to Suzuki-san, feeling tired and confused. He never forget what happened at the gym yesterday.

/flashback... yesterday../

After school, Katsuro made his way over to the gym, glancing down at his watch to see that it's only 3:00pm. He stood by the doors, waiting for Taiki to show up like he said. He saw the short brunette walking up to him, showing off his scowl as usual.

Katsuro asked his small friend, "So what am I here for, Taiki?"

Taiki answered," I have something I need to speak with you about."

"Like what?"

"I've been having those weird feelings lately ever since I first met you." Taiki explained. "Everytime I see you, I get butterflies in my stomach."

Katsuro raised a brow. "Okay, so what are you trying to say?"

Taiki walked up to him and leaned his face, confessing, "I think I'm in love with you, Usami Katsuro."

With that, Taiki pressed his lips against Katsuro's, not noticing that his eyes widen in shock. Katsuro tried his hardest not to give in and then he gently pushed Taiki away, panting.

Katsuro asked the small teen, "What the hell, Taiki?"

Taiki scowled. "I just confessed my love to you and kissed you to prove it. How much more proof do I need to show you how much I love you? It's destiny."

Katsuro backed away slowly, saying," I don't know about you but I think you went too fast! I gotta go, my mom needs me to do my chores."

After he said that, he took off running, leaving the younger boy behind.

He thought, 'What is up with that boy? He confessed his love to me and next he kissed me! Now I know how dad feels. Life is so confusing.'

Taiki watched as the older boy ran off, feeling little rejection, thinking, 'I knew it was going to happen. What did I do wrong? I think I understand how mom felt when he was in love with Katsuro's dad. I have a feeling that Katsuro is not going to return my feelings.'

Tears formed in his eyes and started to fall.

Katsuro entered his house and rushed up to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Akihiko, who was passing by, jumped at the sound.

He knocked on his son's door and asked," Are you okay, Katsuro?"

There was no answer but a groan coming from the boy. Akihiko, without asking for permission, opened the door and entered his son's bedroom. Katsuro is lying on his bed, looking at the picture of him, Chiyoko, and their friends. He averted his gaze away from the picture when he felt another weight sitting down on his bed. He sat up to find his father sitting on his bed.

Akihiko asked," Is something the matter?"

Katsuro sighed. "It's Taiki. We've been friends since childhood, and things have changed."

"What happened?"

"Taiki confessed his love to me and kissed me." The brunette boy answered.

"How did you react?"

Katsuro hung his head down. "I... I ran away... I know I'm being a coward, but I'm so confused right now."

Akihiko nodded. "This reminds me of when Hiroki and I spend 'quality time together. But let me warn that it might make you think I'm a terrible person, and I don't think you would like to hear it."

"Oh come on, I read your BL novel when I was ten. How bad could it be?" Katsuro shrugged.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." Akihiko warned. The author explained to his son the time when he and Hiroki had blindfold sex years before Akihiko met his future husband, and Katsuro is already freaking out by this.

Katsuro said," Ugghhh... Dad, that's sick! You had blindfold sex with Taiki's mom?"

Akihiko said," See, I warned you. But don't tell your mother or Nowaki about this."

"I won't. God, that's gross! Thanks a lot, Dad, you gave me horrible mental images. I don't think I'm ever going to come over to Noriko's house again." Katsuro complained, burying his face in his pillow.

Akihiko laughed and ruffled the boy's hair, saying," You know, whenever I talk to you, I notice that you're starting be like me."

Katsuro raised his head up and denied," No, I don't think so. I'm not a big pervert like you are."

"Someday, you will."

/end of flashback/

Katsuro couldn't help but chuckle at that memory, thinking how ridiculous he would be if he ended up like his dad. Sure, he loves his dad but he's just not sure about his personality yet. He's been told by people that he acts like him sometimes, especially when he puts teddy bears and trains in his room. He figured that it was a habit he picked up from his father.

He mumbled," Dad, you so wrong", with a weird smile.

OoOoOo

Next day...

Chiyoko is her biology class and her teacher is passing out the tests that were taken yesterday. Out in front of her eyes is a big red 'F' on her test.

Chiyoko placed the test down, thinking, 'Man, I failed the biology test. My parents are going to freak when they find out.'

Noriko, who is a desk closer to her, glanced over at her friend's test and asked," You got an F? I've never seen you get an F before on a test."

"Well, this the first time I failed a test. I don't get how I failed it." Chiyoko replied. Then she remembered what she did yesterday. "Oh that's right, I was with Haku and didn't get enough time to study."

Noriko told her," I heard from my mom that your parents caught you with Haku two days ago."

"Yeah, my dad got pissed at me for dating a boy behind his back. He was making such a big deal over our age difference. Haku is only 21 for heaven sakes!" Chiyoko complained, raising her hands up.

The raven-haired girl nodded, listening to what she is saying. She agreed. "Yeah, but he's in college. You two are only five years apart."

"That doesn't seem too bad! I know that my parents have a gap that is much bigger than ours."

Noriko questioned, "How so?"

"I know for one that my dad looks much older than my mom... I say probably... ten years..." Chiyoko answered, making guesses.

"Wow, that's a big gap. How are you going to find that out?"

"I just need to search through my dad's office. I know that my dad never let's anyone except my mom go through that room." Chiyoko explained. "All I have to do is wait til my dad's out of the room and then take the oppurtunity to search his office for information about his age. So far, I only know my mom's age and he's thirty-five."

"Okay, but when you find out about his age, promise yourself that you'll still love him." Noriko ordered sternly, pointing a finger at her friend.

Chiyoko laughed. "No need to worry. I'll always love my dad. I'll always be daddy's little girl."

Noriko shook her humorously as she watches her friend show a pink aura around her, thinking how close she was to her father.

OoOoOo

At home, Katsuro walked into the kitchen with his three heavy textbooks. He set them down on the table and got started on studying. He couldn't get much concentration because of what happened yesterday. He placed his head down and sighed.

Misaki, who is only putting away the groceries, went over to the table and asked," Is everything alright?"

Katsuro simply answered. "No."

Misaki pulled out a chair and sat down on it. He stroked his son's hair, and asked," What's on your mind?"

"It's Taiki."

"Oh, your father told me about what happened two days ago."

Katsuro explained, "He told me that he loved me and kissed me! Then I ran away and probably hurt Taiki's feelings. Right now, he's avoiding me. Mom, what am I going to do?"

Misaki told him," You should try to talk to him. Go over to his house after school and see if you could get sort things out with him", lifting his hand off his son's head.

"I know, but I'm just so confused." Katsuro responded, raising his head up. "I don't think that Taiki is going to forgive me for running off on him."

"He will. Just give him some time." Misaki gave Katsuro his reassuring smile.

Katsuro smiled. "Thanks, Mom. You know, you spoiled me."

"I know I did." Misaki agreed. "At least, you learned how to take care of yourself unlike your father."

"That's true." Katsuro shrugged. "I know how to cook, clean, and monitor my health. Chiyoko and I learned a lot from you."

"See? This is why you should listen to me because I'm always right."

"Yes, you're right. We have to be grateful that Dad helped pay for our education." Katsuro stated.

Misaki smiled and he said," Go back to your studying if you want to continue schooling."

Katsuro smiled back and went back to studying. Misaki stood up from his chair and went back to putting away the groceries. Akihiko walked into the condo, putting his jacket on the hooks, looking frustrated. The two brunettes noticed his behavior.

Misaki questioned, "Are you alright?"

Akihiko didn't answer his question. "Where's Chiyoko? Is she with Haku?"

He took out a piece of gum and chewed on it. Akihiko didn't smoke as much like he use to. He stopped smoking when Chiyoko lectured him on and on why he shouldn't smoke anymore.

/Flashback... a month ago../

Chiyoko was glaring at him as she watched her dad sitting on the couch, smoking a cigarette. She walked up to him and knelt down a little so that she's eye-level with him.

She said," Dad, that smoking habit of yours has got to go!"

"Why?" Akihiko asked.

"I learned from health that smoking could lead to lung cancer and I feared that you're at risk." She explained. "Dad, drop that cigarette now."

"Chiyoko, I'm fine." Akihiko cried.

Her expression softened and then she cried, "No, you will not be when you start coughing blood and your chest tightens. Many people die of smoking, and I don't want to lose you."

After she said that, she hugged her dad and he hugged her back. He took out his cigarette and dabbed it on the small dish next to him. When they pulled away, Akihiko noticed that Chiyoko is looking at with her green eyes that show sadness. He decided to give in to his daughter's demand and go with what she suggested.

He asked," Alright, I'll quit smoking. What if I start smoking again?"

Chiyoko took out a pack of gum from her purse and handed it to him, saying," Then chew in this! It should help keep your mind off old habits."

Akihiko sighed. "Do I have to?"

Chiyoko stood up straight with her arms crossed, showing a bright orange aura. She told him, "Yes! If you want to quit, then you better start chewing."

/End of Flashback/

Eever since then, Akihiko got addicted to chewing gum for his daughter's sake.

Katsuro told him, "Last time I saw her, she was just heading to the cafe with him."

Akihiko looked over at his son, and replied," Thank you. Now if you need me, I'm going to come after Chiyoko and bring her back her."

Just as he was about to leave, Misaki stood in front of him and pleaded," Can't you give the boy a chance? Our daughter is going to experience the world of dating. Look how happy Haku made her. Stressing about it will not help. If you could just give him a chance, then maybe you'll see that he's not a bad guy."

Akihiko looked at his husband and noticed that he's looking at him with pleading green eyes. He gave in and grumbled, "Alright, I'll give him a chance."

"Thank you, I'm glad you see it my way." Misaki replied, placing a kiss on his cheek.

OoOoOo

Chapter three done! I know I made Usagi quit his smoking and will get crap thrown at me. But hey, Chiyoko cares for her father and doesn't want to lose to him. Katsuro is already confused about Taiki. What is he going to do now? 


	4. Overprotective much

Crushes Happen

Chapter four

OoOoOo

Chiyoko is walking through the hallways of the building, looking down at her report card in her hands. She had on a satisfied look on her face as she examined her report card, which consists of A's and B's. She jumped happily when she found out that the make-up test finally boosted her grade in biology.

She said," Yay, I feel like a genius. I gotta thank dad for giving me his smart genes."

When she arrived at her family condo, she took out her key from her purse and unlocked the door. She entered through the door, calling," I'm back and guess what I got on my report card!"

Misaki rushed down the stairs, followed by Akihiko, wiping his hands on a rag. He said," Let's see."

He took the report card from his daughter's hands and looked over at it. He cheered and hugged her, saying," Good job! I'm so proud of you!"

"Yeah, it's all thanks to Dad's smart genes." Chiyoko replied, pointing her finger to her head.

Akihiko stood at the bottom of the stairs, watching the two cheer about his daughter's grades. She had a smile on her face as she told Misaki about how proud she is to have good grades. Then they heard a knock on the door, and Misaki went to go get it. Akihiko looked suspiciously at the door, watching his husband go answer it. Entered the house came the boy who the author despised, Haku.

Haku greeted," Hey hey Chiyoko."

"Hi Haku." Chiyoko greeted back, kissing her boyfriend, ignoring a look of disgust from her father. They pulled away and the silver-haired girl told the tall brunette, "Guess what? I have good grades... A's and B's."

Haku looked at her with a excited look. "Congratulations! Shall we go out to dinner tonight?"

"Sure, let me go grab my purse." Chiyoko answered.

With that, she ran upstairs to her bedroom, leaving Haku alone with her parents. When she's out of the earshot, Akihiko decided to take this as an oppurtunity to speak with his daughter's boyfriend.

He turned to Misaki and asked him," Could you leave the room, Misaki? I would like to have a word with him... in private."

Misaki nodded and left the living room. Haku looked around the room, wondering what Akihiko wants to talk to him about.

Akihiko walked up to him and told him," Okay Haku, we're going to have a little man-to-man talk. There are some things you need to know about my daughter", glowering his eyes.

Haku gulped. "Okay. So what do I need to know about Chiyoko-chan?"

Akihiko explained to him. "Over the last two weeks, you seem to be making my daughter feel happy. Every now and then she would giggle and smile when she needs to. She's like a bottle a sunshine. Since you're her boyfriend, I'm going to give you a chance."

Haku smiled at this. "Really? That's great!"

Akihiko nodded, keeping his glare. "But right now, her happiness is very important to me."

The boy dropped his smile into a frown after he said that. Akihiko walked closer to the boy and leaned close to his face, narrowing his eyes more. He threatened," As her father, it's my job to protect her from certain dangers outside of this house. If you do anything terrible or even unthinkable, I'll make sure your life goes down right then and there... permanently."

By now, Haku had on a look of horror after he heard Akihiko's threat. Akihiko quickly backed away as soon as he hears his daughter's footsteps running down the stairs. Chiyoko had her purse in her hand and asked her boyfriend, "Ready to go, Haku?"

Haku quickly changed his expression from a look of horror to a happy one, and he answered," Oh yeah, I'm ready."

Chiyoko grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door. Akihiko watched the two run out the door with scary eyes.

He thought,' You better keep your hands to yourself or else you'll be paying the price.'

OoOoOo

It has been a month and a half since Akihiko threatened Haku and decided to give him a chance. He only wanted to make sure that his daughter is happy. Things have been going okay, except for Katsuro. Taiki has been avoiding him a lot ever since that kiss. Katsuro tried to approach him but Taiki is too stubborn to be near him. He tried to approach him softly but it didn't quite work out. He tried calling him but he never answered. Taiki was rarely home after school hours, so that's out. So he decided to take his mom's advice. Talk to him at his house when he doesn't have anything to do after school.

OoOoOo

Katsuro headed over to the Kusama's home and stood on the front doorstep. He stared at the knocker for a moment before touching it and knocking on the door with it. The door opened to reveal a cranky proffesor, Kusama Hiroki. He had his hair tied up in a ponytail and a small stack of papers in his hand.

He greeted," Can I help you with anything, Katsuro?"

Katsuro swallowed a lump in his throat, trying not to think about Hiroki 'spending time' with his father. In his mind, he is cringing at the thought. He cleared his throat and placed on a blank expression, asking, "Is Taiki home? I need to talk to him."

Hiroki replied," He's not here right now, but you can come in. Taiki looks upset about something... something involving you."

Katsuro could feel guilt building up insdie him as he entered the house. Noriko rushed down the stairs, greeting," Hi Katsuro", huggging the boy.

"Hi Noriko." Katsuro greeted back, standing still like a statue.

Noriko pulled back and asked him," Katsu, did you get your report card?"

"Yeah, I did."

"What did you get?"

"Mostly A's and B's."

Noriko squealed and hugged him again, almost knocking the wind out of him. "That's great, Katsu. You're smarter than I thought."

Hiroki chimed in. "Of course he's smart. He gets it from his smart father, who often acts like a child and writes BL novels. I predict that one day, he'll write BL novels or think naughty thougts on what to do to little boys his age. Now if you excuse me, I'll be in the kitchen, grading essays."

With that, he walked off towards the kitchen, leaving Katsuro with a look that says, 'What the hell?' Katsuro turned to Noriko and asked her," Is he always like this?"

Noriko shrugged. "Pretty much. But he can be an overprotective mother when he needs to be." Then she looked around, making sure that her mom isn't hearing any of this. She grabbed onto Katsuro's hand and dragged upstairs. "Come with me."

Katsuro allowed himself to be dragged to Noriko's room that has a desk, a bookshelf, and a bed. Her bedroom walls are painted a golden-white and has cut-out newspaper articles, about her family as well as the Usamis, posted on her wall. Her bed has purple bed sheets, blue pillows, and a purple stuffed bear sitting in the middle. Noriko sat down on her bed as well as Katsuro, who just felt confused by what's going in this family.

Noriko told him, "Katsuro, this may sound very surprising, but my mom and I discovered something new about Haku at the coffee shop yesterday."

"Really? What is it?" Katsuro asked, interested.

Noriko started, "It all started like this..."

/Flashback... yesterday.../

At 9am, Noriko and Hiroki arrived at the coffee shop and sat down at a table, placing down their shopping bags. They had just finished their shopping for the things they want or needed.

Noriko said," That was a great day of shopping and good quality of spending mother-daughter time. We should do this again sometime."

Hiroki replied, "Yeah, we'll see. Now I'm going to go up to the counter and order. Anything you would like?"

"Hot coco and a blueberry muffin will do." Noriko smiled, making a happy expression that is very Nowaki-like.

Hiroki couldn't but place a small smile on his face. Seeing him smile is very rare to most people. But when he's with his daughter, she just brings a smile on his face. If Nowaki and Noriko are compared, they could be mistaken for twins because they look so much alike. After all, she is his daughter. While Hiroki goes to the counter, Noriko heard a familiar voice not far from her. She turned around to find her best friend's boyfriend, Haku, talking on his cell phone.

She heard Haku talking to the phone, "I promise I'll be there tonight." Then he sighs as he hears the voice on the other end screamming at him. "Come on now, don't take this to the heart. Look, the reason why I went out with Chiyoko is because she has something that I want. She won't even know what hit her."

Noriko clenched her fists on her chair, gritting her teeth, thinking,' Oh no, he did not just use my best friend.'

Before she was about to get up from her chair, she also heard Haku telling the other caller," But I would never force her into something like that. All I need to do is capture her and take what's mine." Then he sighed as the other caller screammed at him again. "What? I thought you're okay with this. If you think you could handle dating a teenage girl, then why don't you try it then."

Hiroki came back to the table and set down their order. Noriko quickly turned to her mother and urged," Mom, listen to this."

Before he would ask, Noriko pulled him in a chair next to her and pointed at Haku, who is still talking on the phone.

They listened to Haku saying, "So what if her dad gets pissed? I could spend one night with Chiyoko. She's a cutie! What her dad doesn't know won't hurt him. Okay, bye."

With that, he hung up. The two Kusama members quickly turned around before he would notice them. Noriko whispered," I don't like what I'm hearing, Mom. What are we going to do?"

"When we get home, we're going to have to warn the Usami's about this. I have a feeling that Chiyoko is going to be in danger." Hiroki whispered back.

Noriko nodded in agreement.

/End of flashback/

Katsuro stood up with rage written across his face, whispering," That punk... I knew we shouldn't trust him. Chiyoko is going to in trouble big time for dating an older guy like Haku.

"I'm glad that I told you this. You have to tell this to your sister before it's too late. You'll never know when he might plan on it." Noriko suggested.

"Thanks Noriko."

"Anytime."

Katsuro exited out of her room and down the stairs to the lobby. Along the way, he ran into Taiki, who just entered the house.

He looked at him awkwardly, greeting, "Hi Taiki."

"Hi." Taiki greeted back dryly. "I'll see you whenever..."

Katsuro shook his head at this and then ran out of the Kusama home.

OoOoOo

When Katsuro got to his home, he explained his parents what Noriko told him about what she and Hiroki saw him doing at the cafe yesterday. Misaki has a worried look on his face while Akihiko has a look of rage.

He said," I knew it! Just as I thought. Haku shouldn't be trusted. Now I see why he wanted to date my daughter, just so he could take away what belongs to my daughter."

Misaki stated, "I'd never knew that. How could she not have known that?"

"That's because she gets swept away too easily." Katsuro answered. "I don't know how she'll take it, but I know she'll take it the wrong way."

Akihiko crossed his arms over his chest, declaring, "I don't care. I don't want that boy touching my little girl!"

Misaki sweatdropped at this and he thought,' Such an overprotective Dad... and here he thinks I get swept away too easily.'

The three turned their heads to find Chiyoko entering the livingroom with a smile on her face. Akihiko stood up from the couch and asked her," How was your date?"

"It was good. Haku took me to a restaurant and then took me out for a walk in the park. I had a good time." Chiyoko answered, showing happiness in her emerald eyes.

Her father interrogated her more. "Did he do anything 'unthinkable?'"

Chiyoko looked at him with surprise and responded," No. Why would you ask?"

"Just making sure. Did he also tried touching you in various places?" Akihiko narrowed his eyes as he says this.

Chiyoko raised her hands up in the air, screamming, "My goodness, you're such a helicoptor dad! He DIDN'T do any of that stuff! Geez Dad, you're making this seem like a big deal!"

"It is a big deal! You just don't know that!"

Chiyoko didn't know how to respond to that, so she growled and went upstairs in an angry manner.

Akihiko shook his head, mumbling, "Why does she have to be so difficult?"

"She's a teenage girl. You've put up with a growling teenager before." Misaki responded.

"Of course, I've put up with you before we got married."

Misaki shrugged. "She couldn't help that she gets too swept away too easily and has a temper."

Akihiko looked at his husband with a blank stare, thinking, 'I think I know where she gets that from.'

Katsuro stood there in silence, not saying a word. He excused himself, "I'll be in my room", making his way up the stairs.

OoOoOo

I know I rushed this a bit but oh well. Sorry that I took so long. I had a major writer's block and just took finals. I couldn't get any inspiration so taht's all I got. You could see what Chiyoko is like when it comes to being social. That's her. Reviews please. They help me write! 


End file.
